


to have, to hold

by MultipleLevels



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet, M/M, No Dialogue, Possibly OOC...?, can be read either way, no names, post-kh3, some real self indulgent nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultipleLevels/pseuds/MultipleLevels
Summary: one needs another on nights like these
Relationships: Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	to have, to hold

He cradled him close to his heartbeat, slowly rocking side to side. He sung in a low voice as callous heavy splayed hands scratched soothingly at the back of his head. He couldn’t help it, continuing to weep as quietly as he could. He struggled to not fully give in and bury his face in the crook of his lover’s neck.

He cried until he had to wretch, purging little more than bile and water into a bowl they kept beneath the bed for just this purpose. Still, he was cared for. He rubbed pressurized circles into his gut, hoping it might ease the lasting tension curdling his stomach. A soft cloth was passed over his mouth before being replaced with the rim of a room temperature water-filled glass. He took delicate sips until the acrid flavor of stomach acid is mostly washed away. He bit his lip to stop its near furious trembling.

He lay there in his arms, weak-willed and only wanting every ounce of companionship he could lap up greedily. But he doesn’t begrudge him it, giving it all so freely simply because he can. He’s out of tears to cry, his breath a heaving hiccup every so often. The last vestiges of this fit of sadness—an understandable sadness, but a sadness all the same—slowly fell from him, leaving him so very tired. He didn’t fight it, knowing such to be a fruitless endeavor. Sleep took him like he was being swept away in the riptide.

Only when he was most assuredly asleep did his lover transfer him to the bed beside him, laying side by side and so close. He closed his eyes hesitantly, as if looking for some sign even he didn’t know the meaning of. Weary, he too fell asleep with an ease he did not find during their time in the Organization.

Perhaps tomorrow they’d find that peace they deserved after so long with the dregs of war wearing them thin.

**Author's Note:**

> don’t look at me i’m soft for using lover to mean your gay partner


End file.
